


The Testimony of Peter Parkinson

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gen, Monologue, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did it all for his daughter, Pansy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Testimony of Peter Parkinson

I didn't want to be a death eater. You have to believe me. But he threatened my daughter. If you were holding your whole world in your arms, would you just let her die when you had the chance to protect her? She was only four months old. Remember how tiny your children were at that age, how helpless? Would you have sentenced them to death just for the sake of your morals?

Maybe you would have. I don't know. But I'm not that noble. And it wouldn't have made a difference. We would have just been two more bodies in a graveyard. And what with Marge's death, I had no reason to keep living except for Pansy.

So I joined the Death Eaters. I wish I could tell you how many people I had to kill or torture, or how many families I've destroyed. But I can't. I've lost count.

I knew he wasn't dead, the first time. I don't know how, it just seemed wrong. You all know that, you felt it, too.

And yes, I pretended to have been under the Imperius Curse. What would you have done, with a 21 month old daughter with no mum? She would have gone to an orphanage somewhere. 

And so I lived through those years before his first death and his return to life in a state of constant fear. I knew he'd be back. That's why I told Pansy that whatever she did, she had to pretend that she sympathized with his ideals. I would have just raised her with those ideals, but I couldn't bear to. 

So I told her that she had to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. He wouldn't take kindly to one of his Death Eaters having a child in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. 

We were lucky, and she managed to get into Slytherin. She made friends with the Malfoy boy, and was in the safest position possible.

And then he came back. And I was back to killing and torturing and destroying families. What could I do? The threat still stood. Pansy was to take her OWLs next year. 

I'm sorry for everything I did. If I had any other way to keep Pansy safe, I would have. You can put me in Azkaban. I deserve it. Just please, please, don't blame my Pansy.


End file.
